


It's Always Wras.

by Danceintoastruggle



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Basically all Dubious, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Hatesex, Hentai Logic, Humiliation, M/M, Monsterfucking, Sex Pollen, bit of biting/blood, kinkfic, my awful awful humor, risk of getting caught, violence to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintoastruggle/pseuds/Danceintoastruggle
Summary: I made an A03 account just to post this Hatesex Fic. Fair warning: it's all dubious. All of it. Not safe for life.
Relationships: wras/xarion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	It's Always Wras.

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, they are everything I could think of.  
> Suspend your disbelief skyhigh, we're going in with pure hentai logic.  
> It's just more fun that way.  
> Hope all you thirsty people enjoy.

“-unless Judge Xarion wishes to sh, share his thoughts?” stammered out the court official, snapping Xarion back into the moment at hand. Nobody in the meeting could tell his mind had wandered, his unwavering expression made certain of that. He cleared his throat to respond concisely.

“That will be all,” he declared, leaving the room in a heavy silence. He scanned the investigators lined up to make their reports. Disappointed as he might have been to have no results, the mystery currently swallowing up Vaer Reef was to be pursued with caution. Rushing and demanding results would simply not work. The lot of them were shifting uncomfortably, Xarion could imagine why… “Dismissed,” he added, lifting the weight from the room.

The meeting room cleared out quickly. Only Xarion was deliberate and unrushed, the others scattered like prey freed of a net. He sneered to see more than a few grab at one another's tails on their way out, unable to escape his critical gaze fast enough. 

Entering his private office, he set out the various stone tablets with the reports he’d been given. They had… colorful names. The “Mating Current” was probably the most respectable. Besides it, another report had decided to call the phenomenon “Sex Pollen”, which garnered uncomfortable laughs from all attending the meeting, except the unamused judge.

Whatever it was, it was settled upon the whole of Vaer Reef. Residents above a proper age were losing all sense of propriety, escalating to acts of debauchery in public spaces. An overwhelming urge to mate. Most had turned to sheltering indoors, waiting for the phenomena to be better understood or simply… blow over. Xarion had his people on the task, but so far there were no answers. The people investigating were just as taken with the effects as any others, scarcely containing themselves. Progress had been slow and distracted.

Xarion took in a deep breath and sat heavily at his desk. Could be wayward magic, could be a random natural occurrence, could be a damn curse from Vaer himself for all Xarion knew! It was trouble, no matter the cause. Sometimes, trouble just couldn’t be understood.

Groaning in discomfort, he leaned back in his chair with another sigh. The courthouse wasn’t safe from the effects, nor was he above them. As composed a demeanor as he might have, his body had other intentions. The tension of the meeting has been enough to arouse him. Not that any could tell but him, all too caught up in their own notable shifting and tells of repressed desire. Heavy robes and thick undergarments were his saving grace, but Xarion himself was acutely aware of the state he was in. His twin cocks strained fabric so tightly even he couldn’t help himself a moment longer.

Opening and then reaching within his robes, he unwound the binding cloth serving as his briefs. His teeth ground together as he stifled an outright moan, both cocks bobbing free into the open water. The great sensation of relief was quickly replaced with need.

 _What was he supposed to do about this? Stroke himself off in his office out of desperation? Cum into some spare handkerchief to hide the act?_ He couldn’t possibly allow himself that kind of, of shamefulness..! But what other choice did he have? 

A loud knock shook his office door and Xarion jolted to attention. His eyes blew open wide and he frantically pushed his robes back into place, before pulling himself as far forward as he could to his desk. A blessing that the front of it was solid, otherwise any peek beneath would reveal the embarrassing tent of his robes. When the aid swam in, none the wiser, the shark’s composure was pristine once more.

“Judge Xarion, we have the pirate Wras in custody again,” she said, routinely.  
“What was he doing this time?” asked Xarion, lacing his fingers together in front of him, statue still beyond that gesture.  
“Breaking into a shop on mainstreet, sir,”  
“Brash of him,”  
“He… is claiming it wasn’t a robbery.”  
“So? What was it?”  
“Uhm… well, sir, in his own words,” she cleared her throat and with perfect mimicry that put a grimace upon Xarion’s face, she repeated, “gwahah, I want to see the good judge! Take me to him!”  
“.... don’t ever do that again, thank you,” he said, sighing deeper than ever, “I will humor the request. Send him in.”

The aid retreated with a flutter, but much to Xarion’s dismay, she failed to close the door behind her. With Wras surely quick to arrive, he could either... stand and adjust himself or grab for his hammer so it was well within reach.

It was Wras. The hammer was a safe bet. 

Xarion spent the few moments he had retrieving and placing the weapon close by. He set it to lean up against the edge of his side of the desk. After that was sorted, Xarion felt around for his undergarments, wishing to hastily tie them back on as tightly bound as he could. Ultimately, he failed to accomplish the deed. His men arrived punctually, with the pirate dragged between them. Xarion returned to his seat, once more, as far forward as he could.

Wras’ wrists were cuffed behind his back and he was sat in the single chair across from Xarion’s desk. Casually smoothing out his sleeves, Xarion leveled his usual look at the troublemaker ever in his midst. His men retreated and actually closed the door behind them. Wras smiled.

“Why are you here, Wras?” Xarion asked.  
“Take a guess!”  
“This is a bad time to test my patience,” Xarion growled, holding his body square as it could be held. Wras bobbled to one side then the other, back and forth, in his chair.

“Frustrating, huh? You’re looking tense to burst! Poor old judge, when was the last time you got laid?” Wras went on, Xarion looking at him dead eyed as ever, “How about we cut a deal? You could take me on back down to the ruins and meet the crew! I’ll get the whole lot to run a train on you! Maybe that’ll loosen you up! Wait, wait- do you know what a train is? It’s a colorful surface euphemism! You would call it a gangbang,” Wras went on, rattling off details that Xarion didn’t listen to. He interjected when Wras seemed to be wearing himself out.

“Are you done, yet?” Xarion inquired, his fingers again lacing in front of him. Wras continued,

“You off fantasizing? I’m glad I got your full mast of attention! Good, good, lean in close. I’m going to sing for you. I know what’s causing all this and I’m taking the credit for it!” Wras proudly proclaimed , finally getting a reaction in one raised eyebrow ridge from the judge.

“Tell me and you’re free to go,” Xarion offered, thinking himself charitable.  
“That’s all? No, no, no! You’re going to give me a reward for my trouble!”  
“I will set no such precedence,” Xarion hissed, “your reward is your freedom. That is only if I believe you. Key word: if,”  
“Booo, you’re hardly any fun! Besides, you didn’t hear out what I wanted!” Wras began to laugh mockingly, thrusting his hips in place as he called out, “What if I asked for that! Shark! Dick! -Whoops!” Having committed too much to the bit, Wras slipped forward in the chair, catching himself with a hand forward on the desk edge. Revealing, of course, that he had long slipped the handcuffs binding him. Xarion jumped from his chair on instinct and reached for his hammer, expecting a fight.

Instead, Wras snapped back into his seat with jazz hands and a smile now wild with surprise. Xarion wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Wras have that look on his face, but it disappeared quickly, replaced with hysterics of laughter. “Gwahaha gyahaha!” ripple through the water in the room. Xarion belatedly realized he was standing, full height, with his hammer brandished and cocks out. Had he been a more chaotic personality, it might have been an intimidating stance, rather than utterly humiliating. The judge quickly crumpled back into his seat, snarling in an embarrassed rage, dropping the hammer from his hands. 

All the while, Wras was kicking up bubbly foam with his feet, laughing himself so silly he was squeaking and nearly crying.

“Are. You. Done. Yet?” Xarion asked, his usually stoic tone now wrought in open frustration. 

“Nooo- no, no, no- I’ll- I’m- gyahaa, haa! I’ll never stop laughing! I’m gonna ink myself-” Wras whimpered out in his remaining giggly state, pushing aside his monocle and hair to brush away fluorescent tears from his eyes. “You really do have two dicks! I thought that was a gross rumor! I musta been brought in here at a bad time for you! Aye, have you named them? I’m going to name them! The top one is Law and the bottom one is Order!”

“You are dismissed! Get out.” Xarion commanded, but his voice had a panted out quality, unable to boom with any authority. His gills were flared open, breathing heavy, composure only scarcely regained and tenuous at best. Not the worst look, Wras considered, Xarion glaring desperate and furious at him. The pirate’s eyes lit up further as he felt the urge to act, more instinctual than ever. He licked along the sharp, jagged line of his teeth with a drag of his tongue before speaking again.

“Make me!” Wras snapped, before lunging over the desk. Xarion had no time to grab his hammer again, caught too off his guard. 

Catching Wras, the judge moved to shove him away, but the pirate latched on firmly. Xarion snapped razor teeth at Wras, only from the golden mantle of his cape to be pulled up and bash him in the chin. Ducking down, Xarion slipped out of the ring of gold, allowing the cape to fall away. Wras had one pair of claws dug into Xarion’s chest, tearing through fabric and into flesh beneath. 

Xarion tried to get a hold on Wras, but his lithe form slipped from his grasp attempt after attempt. The pirate broke the judge’s medallion from his collar and knocked the crown from his head. Wras tore at buttons and gem clasps. He was absolutely focused on shredding away every bit of jewelry on the esteemed judge. Xarion thrashed his weight around, wrenching Wras from side to side. Finding purchase, Xarion caught Wras by the back of his hair. With his superior size and strength, he swung the pirate off him before slamming Wras down into his desk. Hitting face first, Xarion heard the crack of Wras’ monocle being shattered. The pirate slumped and played dead, only to cough out a laugh as Xarion let go of him. 

Clearly, that had hurt, but he was not the least bit remorseful. 

Xarion fell over back of Wras, catching himself with both palms down onto his desk. His arms strained to hold him up, but he held himself upright, looming over the pirate. Blood floated passed his nostril and he breathed in, further tempting him towards a frenzy. With his other desires still unsatiated, he could barely tell if his hunger was for more violence or for sex, but he needed one of the two. _No, no, don’t give in, don’t falter,_ he told himself, repeated time and time over. The judge heaved for breath against the swirling water around them. Looking down at himself revealed how swiftly he could be made into a complete mess. Clothes torn open, finery cast aside, bloodied and exposed and aroused- and yet one thing appeared into his mind.

If there’s trouble in the Reef, it’s Wras. It’s always Wras. That allowed him some sliver of focus, however fleeting.

“How… How’d you do it? What’s the cause?” Xarion asked, words panted out.  
“Gyahh… haa…” Wras groaned, lifting his head just enough to flick away the shards of glass that barely missed gouging his eye. He was lucky, as always. Wras quickly understood the position they had fell into. Xarion looming over the back of him, Wras collapsed face down upon the desk. Funny, he found it, that he wasn’t being held in place. Xarion could do so, but he chose not to, at his own risk. It didn’t really make a difference, Wras hadn’t wanted to get away. He looked over his shoulder, ever wearing that crooked smile. “Why don’t you fuck the answer out of me? Tearing you down turned me on,”

Xarion’s resolve broke. Snapped. Crumbled without further caution or thought. Wras’ goading wrung the last broken, black heart out of him that he could. He lifted the pirate’s ragged top upward, revealing a trail of jagged spines and scarred flesh from too much fighting. Wras laughed with cruel delight, fumbling to pull his own waist belt undone, before Xarion pushed his pants down around his pirate boots. Anchoring both hands to Wras’ hips, the pirate rubbed his ass back against the curve of one of Xarion’s long, aching cocks. That small show of enthusiasm was the last bit of permission his better sense required. Xarion shoved his topmost cock into Wras, hissing as the man stretched around him, nearly too tight and hot to handle.

Wras had begun to say something, but the words jumbled in his throat as Xarion pulled his cock back and then in again. Much further, that time, nearly bottoming out. His lower cock rubbed against Wras’ thighs, smearing precum across rough skin. After catching himself in another gasp, Wras opened his legs just enough to allow that second cock to slide in between them. He squeezed the length in the strong vice grip of his legs. There was no helping the shiver that caused Wras, the sensation of raw cock rubbing against the underside of his own balls and erect dick was wildly unexpected.

Despite everything, Wras could always muster up a laugh.

“Gya… Gyaha… this- ahh! This… is the only taste… hahaa, of the Law-! I’m ever gonna enjoy!” 

Xarion snort in the very back of his throat. The closest thing to a laugh Wras could hope to get from him. Yet, it was still more than Wras was expecting. The situation was ridiculous to it’s very core, but Xarion was long beyond caring. Wras never cared to start.

Perhaps they both needed this, neither would call it quits before the other. The act immediately turned into just another form of challenge between them. Xarion moved with a steady pace and rough intensity, to which Wras relaxed and submitted to the pounding he was receiving. If Wras cared in the slightest about impressing his partner, he might have given some effort, even just a bit in return. No reason for that with Xarion, Wras could lay flat and enjoy getting utterly wrecked. The judge was going to use him until satisfied and Wras was going to be likewise greedy, take everything given with a grin and a laugh.

Maybe add a dash of terror, to keep things interesting!

“What if I screamed, right now?” Wras asked, coy and devilish. He felt Xarion’s hips stutter, but not stop. Another choke of a laugh, continuing to tease between being rammed, “someone would-! burst in here- someone would- see-..!” oh… Wras could feel that go straight to the judge’s cock inside him. Xarion was in, so literally, too deep to stop now. If anything, the stress and guilt of being discovered fucking his own worst enemy was only making him more frantic. “You’d be ruined- more ruined than I am..!” Soon, Wras wasn’t being fucked so steady, only rough and ragged, the way he liked it best, “a real disgrace!” 

“Quiet..!” grunted Xarion, before hoisting Wras’ hips up and sliding him further out over atop the desk. Wras yelped as his cock pressed into the smooth surface, trapped between his own stomach and the tabletop. His legs splayed open wide as Xarion pushed back inside with both cocks. The thickness spread Wras to his limit, ramming into his prostate and promptly rolling his eyes back. The shark’s weight fell over his back, nearly crushing, reaching a hand around to hold loosely over Wras’ mouth. The pirate still had mind enough to snap at him, sinking teeth into broad fingers, but Xarion let it happen. Wras tongue lashed to lap up the blood, and Xarion could feel the curve of that smile forming beneath his palm. Wras bucked and writhed briefly, back forming a lovely arch, before abruptly stilling. His own orgasm rolled through him and made a mess of his stomach and the desk. He would enjoy every second of such a “reward”.

It didn’t take long beyond that for Xarion to hit his limit. He fucked Wras into blissful silence, about as much as he could ever hope to achieve. With dual cocks buried deep, he burst without warning, moaning with feral satisfaction into Wras’ mess of hair. His bloodied hand slacked from Wras’ mouth and the pirate licked his own lips absently, seemingly exhausted. 

The rush of sense that returned to Xarion was not pleasant. Not in the least. His highly comprehensive nature immediately became a detriment. _What did he just do-?_

“Pull outta me before you have a crisis,” Wras interrupted, groaning as he pushed himself up as much as he could. Xarion obeyed, wincing at the rush of sensitivity and the lewd state Wras was left in before him. The judge staggered back and collapsed once more into his chair. He buried his face into a hand, groaning dramatically. Immediate regret. How could he let himself fall apart, all over such base instincts getting the better of him? 

When Xarion looked back up from behind his palm, Wras had immediately pulled himself together, as if nothing had happened. He was sitting fancifully cross legged upon his desks edge facing Xarion, even bobbing a foot playfully. 

“That was half decent!” high praise, coming from the pirate.  
“... how… do you bounce back _so fast_?” Xarion asked in a baffled grumbled.  
“Secret special talent of mine,” Wras answered, finger tracing the hole in his monocle with a pouting expression, “It’s something like breeding pheromones, by the way. Me and the crew went hunting some seabeasts and we sailed right through their mating ritual. Seen the pair swirling around town ever since this began,” Wras quirked his head, pocketing a few items from Xarion’s desk in plain view. He knew the man didn’t have the energy to stop him. “Good enough for yah? Am I dismissed, sir?”

“... That will be all.” Xarion answered with a final, indignant puff, “ _Dismissed_ ,”


End file.
